A new curse
by HeavenlyOne568
Summary: The curse is broken but Maria is moving and Robins new girlfriend isn't who she seems can Maria save moonacre and Robin or will she have to lose one to keep the other. And of course Robin will try and make Maria jealous which will cause miss understandings.
1. Chapter1

**Omg guys I am so sorry I haven't updated school has kept me so busy lately especially with homework but I will try and update in the holidays. Any way I am going to shut up and get on with this.**

The carriage ride flew by and the three hours felt a lot more like ten minutes. Arriving in London did not feel right, the air was polluted and there were people everywhere. Instantly I missed the trees and smell of Moonacre it was wrong. I was ashamed at the fact that I never wanted to leave here where now all I wanted now was to be back in Moonacre, with my arrogant best friend and the boys. Yes, in the last two years I have not only grown close to Robin but also the boys.

I know Miss Heliotropes plan though like all ways she wanted me to be a proper lady and wear those stupid (not) stylish dresses. I also know that she wants me to fall in love with Marcus because he is rich. But in my opinion loving him would be harder than saving Moonacre.

The only thing good about this visit is to see my friends they are the only ones (except from the boys) that understand me. Emily, Eleanor, Emma and Sapphire. Sapphire is my BEST friend although she can be a B**** sometimes and get everything she wants. She isn't spoilt and people don't know her like I do. I know her as a kind, understanding person and the only reason she is sometimes a b**** is because she is protective as well as easy to annoy. Any way Miss Heliotrope said we were going to be here for four years and be living with sapphire. she also said I may visit Moonacre in the spring break and I can send a letter to everyone once a month.

We are here she still lives in the same old mansion with marble nothing compared to the manor but still. At our arrival Sapphire came charging out the house her dress trailing after her. Her smile went from one cheek to the other. Her golden brown eyes gleamed at me. Whilst her hair had hardly grown it was dip dyed blue. She grippes me in such a hard hug I whispered

"Can't breathe" she lets go of me and greets Miss Heliotrope.

"SAPPIRE THAT WAS VERY UNLADY LIKE, YOU DO NOT RUN" her aunt stormed out the house glaring sharp daggers at her. She then looked at my dress appallingly.

"What on earth is that thing" she cried in despair.  
"It's one of my moon princess dresses, Isn't it gorgeous compared to London dresses!" I knew this would appal her more but this was fun also how dare she say such a thing.

"What type of brand is that. I knew sending you to your uncles was a bad idea you are completely ruined, what happened to the lady I used to know."

"It was not a bad idea, I have the most amazing friends and no one cares if you are rich or not they like you for who you are, now excuse me, but it is awfully chilly, can we please go inside." With that me and sapphire stormed off to her room.

"OMG IT IS SO GOOD TO SEE YOU, what's it like? Is it nice? Are there any god looking guys? Do you have a big room? OH and where did u get that dress it is GORGEOUS?"

"One question at a time please" I laughed. I missed her personality, she was amazing I was with my girl best friend and I couldn't be happier. Well here anyway, deep down I wished Robin was here and that he could meet Sapphire. I told her everything about the curse and the De Noirs. She told me how the others where and what had changed. After an hour we were called for dinner, which is where I was given the horrible news.

"Marcus is delighted that you are back Maria, he has organised a grand ball for you and I told him you accepted his invitation, it is tomorrow night. So tomorrow we shall go and buy you a ball dress, as well as a few, you know, nice clothes." Sapphires aunt Lyla said at dinner she was carefully watching me waiting for a rude remark to blame on my uncle again. So I thought I would kill her with kindness.

"Of course Aunt Lyla, it will be a pleasure to see Marcus and of course to wear a dress such an amazing lady has chosen for me." I battered my eye lids, laughing in the inside at her slightly shocked expression, but I didn't expect what she said next it really annoyed me.

"Well it looks like young Maria seems happy for once maybe we will find her marrying Marcus, I mean you are lucky Maria, he is rich and can get any girl he wants but he wants you."

 **So guys I hope this chapter makes up for not posting anything I will also update WHO IS WHO and maybe post another chapter on here tomorrow I will see! =) BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys so I'm sorry if the chapters are short but I am trying to make them longer also I don't have much time like I said about school so can you please just be patient=)**

I woke up in my new bed and looked over at Sapphire. She looked so peaceful, but we had to get up. I look over to her bedside table expecting Marmadukes biscuits, but instead find a jug of water and two crystal glasses. Then my frown turns upside down as I notice how I can wake her up. I slowly lower my feet to the floor. I carefully put my hands on the jug. While fighting to hold back giggles I poured it over her head all in one. She shot up screaming. Then we both burst out laughing.  
"I'll get you back for that" she giggled. But her smile dropped when she looked at the clock.  
"OMG WE SLEPT IN" she cried. The clock next to us read nine we had to be at the dress shop by half nine and we both normally got up at six. We glanced at each other then ran to our closets. Although we didn't say anything we had both silently said "race you."

I shoved on an emerald green dress and brushed my hair but instead of tying it up I left my curls to fall gracefully onto my back. I ran out to find Sapphire was still not ready. So, I picked up my little red sketch book and flicked to the page with all the boys on. I couldn't help but smile I thought back to the day I drew this.

 **3 months before**

I was sat in the garden in the middle of the rose bush maze. I always came her to draw and think. I loved it here the smell of the pure roses and the amazing various types of flowers. But I was sat here completely lost for ideas, I had already sketched so many flowers and animals, I couldn't think of what to draw. I was so lost in thought I completely didn't notice the boys, so they thought it would be funny to scare me. They are so mischievous but I love them.

"Thinking about me princess." Came a mocking voice as Luke jumped down next to me. He was always flirting with girls.  
"In your dreams!" I laughed but then I realised something Luke is here but where are the others.  
"Luke where are the boys?" I questioned but he just sat there and smirked at me.  
"BOO!" The boys jumped out of loads of different places then Robin came up from behind the bench and started tickling me. I couldn't stop laughing.  
"Robin s-t-o-p" I gasped eventually he stopped the boys were all laughing at me. So, I snatched Robins hat right of his obnoxious little head. He tried to grab it of me but I threw it to Phoenix, who Robin then glared at. Phoenix then threw it to Luke, who then threw it to the others. This went on for quite some time. Robin knowing, we would keep doing it sat down on the little while. Until it was thrown to me and he jumped up and grabbed it mid-air.

Now out of breath they came and sat down next to me.  
"What are you doing?" they asked glancing at my abandoned sketch book.  
"I have no idea, I was going to draw but what do I draw? I've drawn almost everything" I sighed I was really stuck but at the same time how can they help me.  
"Well you ain't drawn the best people in the world, you know, your BEST friends." Smirked Fox. They all got up and stood in front of the marbled fountain. They were standing still as statues waiting for me to draw them.

 **End of flashback!**

Sapphire came rushing in she had a (ugly) London styled dress on and her hair was neatly plaited into a fish tail. I could see her face plastered with makeup. She realised I had beat her and cried out in despair. She sat next to me a looked at my drawing.  
"Who are they?" she questioned she looked really confused so I read the inscription to her on the back.  
"Luke, Fox, Phoenix, Castor, Aramis, Apollo and Robin. (Apollo and Aramis are twins.)

She pointed at Robin and I could see the light in her eyes.  
"Who is that?" she was completely mesmerized by him to be honest I don't know why but it hurt the fact that she could get him if she wanted, she got everything"  
"That is Robin he is my best friend I couldn't have saved Moonacre without him" I told her everything about him. How stubborn he is everything. When we looked at the clock it read twenty minutes' past. We ran down the oak stairs, greeted Miss Heliotrope and Aunt Lyla.

The carriage slowly drew to a stop outside a beautiful dark oak building. There was a small window with an assortment of some of the most graceful wedding dresses, I had ever seen. Our driver jumped down from his seat and opened the panelled door. I jumped out ignoring his effort to help me down. The others followed after me. Aunt Lyla lead the way through the door. At the ringing of a small golden bell, a lady in her mid-twenties came through a small door way. She smiled warmly at us from behind the counter as we approached.  
"Good morning Miss Lyla" she chimed as we got near.  
"Good morning, I booked an appointment for Miss Merriweather yesterday evening." Aunt Lyla said, as she analysed the lady before us.  
"Ah, yes, right this way then please." She marched through a small hallway, suddenly stopping at a small wooden door with nine carved into it.  
"Here we are" she smiled cheerfully at us as we entered the room. It was a dark cream room, with a sewing machine and measuring tapes, on an enormous table that had been dumped in the middle.

A lady in her forties turned to face us as the door closed she had jet black hair that fell to her shoulders and stood there in a frilly grey dress.  
"Good morning, I am Sophie and I will be your assistant, first I would like to measure you, so come with me please." Her voice bellowed around the room. Miss Heliotrope and Aunt Lyla made their way out the door as me and Sapphire, went with Sophie. She measured us and asked us for our preferences in style. I described to her the dresses from back home and she whizzed away into another room. She came back a few minutes later with five different dresses piled up in her hands. She laid them out on the table in front of me.  
"There you are, they are the closest I can find to your preferences and they are the colours that I think will suit you best." She murmured before rushing back in to grab Sapphire's dresses.

 **I know guys that this hasn't got the ball bit in but I'm building up to it and this chapter is longer than the others. Also sorry I didn't update yesterday I tried to do one for you but I had science homework to do anyway see you later. =)**


	3. chapter 3

**Hi I am so sorry I said I would update but I didn't. I have a new laptop and the documents don't work. So it's harder for me to update but i am trying.**

I looked at the three ball gowns laid out before me. The first was a cyan dress, neck strapped and eye catching. I picked it up and inspected it then went to try it on. The silk was heavy and the dress widened as it went down, the skirt was bulky and had a cage crinoline holding it up and pushing the silk out. Silk cyan roses swirled around the skirt. As gorgeous as it was it was too heavy, it was claustrophobic and weighed heavy on my shoulders. It wasn't for me, I went back to the table and picked up dress number two.

It was a stunning rose red evening gown with a see through lace high neck design and long sleeves, with red leaves in a swirling pattern on them. It had a sheer jeweled cap sleeve top and jeweled key hole open back. The skirt fell straight but had an extra layer of silk at the back that wrapped halfway over the bottom of the dress. It was stunning. But I had to try the third on, I walked to the table for the third time. And picked up the dress.

The dress was emerald green. The bodice was cream and completely coated with hundreds of different shaded jewels. The lower skirt was a dark silk that dropped from the waist and flowed around my legs. It was magnificent, the colour was perfect. And the dress itself shone in the light.  
"This is the one" I didn't realise I had spoken it out loud Sophie turned to look at me. She squealed in delight, at the sight of the dress.  
"I KNEW IT, IT IS GORGEOUS." Smiling wide and bouncing up and down. She called Sapphire in. she came prancing in, we both gasped as we saw each other's dresses.

She wore a black and white ball gown the bodice was white with a red ribbon around the waist. A black skirt followed shaped by a cage. Grey swirls grew from the bottom to the halfway point then broke out into many sequins. We both spun around, mesmerized by our dresses.  
"We should buy these and go get ready, we have been here for 3 hours." It hurt to say it but, we had to leave. We still had to get ready and I wanted to send a letter to Robin before we left.

The carriage ride was a dead silence. No one spoke, well until Aunt Lyla decided she would break it.  
"Well, Marcus is going to love your dress, Maria." she chittered as loud as possible, to break the silence. I ignored her staring out the window, watching the birds flying in the grey sky. Wishing I was looking up at the sky in moonacre as I had done so many times before. The air was still sour around me, it burned my lungs with each breath.

We arrived at the house and had a quick lunch then went to get ready. I put my dress on and brushed through my hair and slipped a pair of felt emerald pumps. I skipped out the door to slam straight into a startled Miss Heliotrope.  
"Oh, Miss Heliotrope I am ever so sorry, I didnt see you." I cried as I stepped back.  
"Oh, Maria, slow down…. I almost forgot Loveday sent you a present." she handed me a small box, it had a purple ribbon delicately tied on top. I carefully untied the ribbon and lifted of the lid. Inside the box sat two Emerald felt gloves.  
"How did she know what colour?" I stood confused. Then I realised the only way she would know would be if she had been told. "Miss Heliotrope, did you write the letter without me?"  
"Yes and no, you see Maria I did not send a letter. Loveday, Robin and Phoenix are downstairs they have come to visit already. They will attend the party with us, I just hope they will behave."

I was to shocked to speak, I thought I would never see birdboy again and the thought of them two wearing no leather made me want to laugh. I slid the gloves onto my hands.

"OH, Maria one last thing." Now what all I wanted to do was see the boys and of course Loveday. "Yes, Miss Heliotrope." I said it as politely as possible but there was no mistaking the irritation in my voice.  
"Maria, this is supposed to be for your birthday but, I think you should wear it tonight." She pulled out a small blue box. She popped the lid of and pulled out a silver necklace. The chain was small and delicate. Sat swinging freely at the bottom was a small locket a ruby filled the middle of the locket shimmering in the candle light. Circling the ruby was a ring of small diamonds. That is when I noticed that the box was the present Robin had given me before we left. I pulled the clasp shut at the back of my neck as the chain fell onto my neck, I followed Miss Heliotrope out of the door.

As I walked down the stairs my heart dropped, I could hear laughter and the sound of Sapphire flirting with Robin. As I got to the bottom of the staircase. My chain of thoughts broke as I was tightly hugged by Phoenix. He stepped back smiling widely at me. He hadn't changed one bit. His jet black hair was still a spiky mess and his jet green eyes glittered in the light.  
"Princess." He bowed down mockingly in front of me. I burst out laughing which caught the attention of the others. Loveday came racing up and hugged me even tighter than Phoenix had, she smiled at me.  
"Oh, Maria you look wonderful." She was bouncing up and down full of excitement. I thanked her for the gloves, then Robin came up.  
"Forgetting someone, Princess?" He asked I couldn't help but tease him.  
"No, I have greeted everyone." He looked at me puzzled, that was not the answer he expected. He raised his eyebrows at me, waiting for more.  
"Oh sorry I forgot, bird brain." I looked at him and instead of hugging him I walked around him. I went straight to the carriage ignoring Sapphires questioning look.

We arrived outside another mansion, it was twice as big as Sapphires and had carriages everywhere. My heart dropped for the second time in an hour as Sapphire and Robin wandered up the steps. I felt a reassuring arm round my shoulders and looked up to see Phoenix. He smiled down at me (he was only 2 inches taller.) I grabbed his arm and we walked up the steps towards the doors that our friends had just disappeared through. Phoenix was like a brother to me and he was the one to notice I had feelings for Robin before I did. He didn't tell the others knowing I would be embarrassed but he was always there for me when Robin flirted with other girls. We walked through the ancient hallway to the wide open doors a butler stood at the doors shouting people's names out as they descended the stairs. This was it, I stopped Phoenix and pulled him to the side.  
"Phoenix, i don't want to get stuck with Marcus so will you please stay with me." I knew it sounded childish but I knew that Marcus would try and spend the whole time with me. Phoenix smiled and nodded his head, we walked through the doors. I gave the butler my card that I had written my name and Phoenix's i did not dare write his last name knowing that one of his Ancestors had caused a lot of trouble for Marcus's family.  
"Miss Maria Merryweather accompanied by Sir Phoenix." Phoenix cringed at he name but kept walking. At our entrance everyone stopped and looked up and I knew exactly why. It was one because the majority of them had known my dad or two had been told about me from Marcus.

As soon as we were on the floor I was greeted by hundreds of people. Phoenix sensed my discomfort and politely excused us then dragged me away. We went to a small table in the corner.  
"Thanks" I quickly thanked him then dragged him over to a table. I knew the answer but I still had to ask. "Have you had punch or red wine before." He scrunched up his nose in disgust.  
"What on earth is that have these people ever heard of beer?" He glanced over at Robin and Sapphire and when he noticed Robin looking he whispered in my ear.  
"Laugh and flirt it will make Robin jealous." He pulled back and started laughing I laughed to not because he told me to but because he was being typical Phoenix. I grabbed two glasses of punch and dragged him towards the table.

 **Hi guys I might post again Friday or Saturday. If you want to know when I'm updating or do competitions or even see pictures that are** **almost** **similar to the dresses in this chapter then follow my fanfic and episode account HeavenlyOne568**

CYA xxx


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys. This will be my last up date till 2017 as I will be working on a new chapter for Who is who? Also if you would like to be a character in chapter 5 please DM me on Instagram ( Heavenlyone568), say in a review or private message me.**

We sat at the table for a few minutes and Phoenix was talking about how Wrolf was confused and roamed the woods looking for me. But our conversation was soon to be interrupted by a tapping on my shoulder. I turned around to come face to face with a boy the same age as me his hair was brown with a pompadour style. His eyes were ice blue and pierced into my soul. He had a roughish grin that plastered his face. He was quite handsome now but the boys at home, Phoenix and Robin were way better looking.  
"Maria?" He starred intently at my face. I knew it was Marcus straight away, he thought he could buy me with money and presents and thought of me as a mere possession. I hated him for it, he had showered me with gifts before I left and had told me that I couldn't run, I couldn't hide because I was his. I remember his sneering face and iron grip on my arm. He had grabbed my arm and held me back pretending he was saying goodbye but really all he did was threaten me.  
"Marcus." I acknowledged him and then turned back to Phoenix. "So where were we?" I gave Phoenix a pleading look as Marcus walked to the side of the table.  
"Maria I need to talk to you. Please!" His eyes looked pleading at me, it looked like he really needed to speak with me. I sighed.  
"Okay, give me a minute with Phoenix and then I will come and find you." Phoenix at the sound of his name had jumped back to reality from wherever he had disappeared to.  
"Oh, sorry princess. You must be Marcus" his eyes trailed over to Marcus as he stretched out his hand. Marcus shook it then quickly pulled his hand away.  
"Maria, I will be in the hall waiting." With that he stormed of without a second glance.

"Ugh, spoilt brat." Phoenix wrinkled his nose as he glared at Marcus's back. Then he looked at me, "Princess, go with him.I will secretly follow you so he doesn't try anything, if he does I will get him." He smiled and helped me up, I couldn't help but glance at Sapphire having the time of here life with Robin. I hadn't had the chance to actually speak to him and he seemed to be ignoring me anyway. Phoenix hung back a bit as I met Marcus at the door.

I followed him into a small library and silently put a book in between the door so Phoenix could silently enter. He lead me to the middle of the room and sat down on a chair. I went and sat opposite him.  
"You look beautiful Maria." He smiled warmly at me. But I wouldn't fall for it.  
"what do you want Marcus?" I really needed to know why he was being so nice. He genuinely looked upset at the question. "After all the threats you sit here like nothing happened?" I asked again his eyes dropped and he looked at me full of sorrow.  
"Maria please hear me out." He was begging me, leaning forwards and looking up at me. This wasn't the same Marcus that had threatened me.  
"Okay, but threaten me once and I'm gone." I could see this was killing him and I had to know why. For some reason I got a feeling that lying wasn't his thing anymore and the guy in front of me was just someone who needed someone to talk to.  
"I'm sorry about the threats but it wasn't my fault. My father he was always drunk and abusive. He, threatened to kill me, my mum, Sapphire, You and Emma if I didn't marry you. He didn't like Sapphire because you were richer and he thought if I married you, your dad would give him his money. I didn't want to do it to you, but I was scared. I didn't know what to do. Than your dad died and I thought he would stop but he didn't. He told me I had to threaten you so you wouldn't come back so he could take your dads property. He took the letters that you sent to your family members and destroyed them, Maria they did care about you they didn't know. He got the one that was to your uncle and changed it so it was asking if he could get you somewhere to live, your uncle lives the furthest away. I still love Sapphire will you help me. And can we start all over again, as friends? That's the reason I invited you... because I wanted you to know the truth. Will you forgive me?" I could see the pain, he was really upset about what he had done. I felt really guilty I had thought and said all those thing about him and yet he had done it to save those he loved. He did it to save me! I sat in shock unable to speak. "So do you forgive me." His words explained everything to me, before his dad made him do it he had been my Boy Best Friend. I stood up and raced towards him, he opened his arms and gave him a massive hug. "I forgive you! I'm sorry I ever doubted you." He rested his chin on my head. We stood like that for a while.

Until he pulled away.  
"We should go back to the ball." We smiled and turned towards the door. A tall figure leaned against the door at first I thought it was Phoenix but then they spoke.  
"Aw Princess reunited with your boyfriend." It was Robin I saw Phoenix in the corner of my eye.  
"Robin wait." but it was to late he was out the door in an instant. My knees buckled underneath me and I slammed in to the floor. Hot tears streamed down my face my eyes burned. two pairs of comforting arms around me. "Its ok, Princess calm down." Phoenix hugged me tight, I leaned into him. Marcus hugged me to and we sat there for a while. "Maria, I'm sorry." I could tell by Marcus's tone he thought it was his fault. I looked up at him. "Its not your fault, I don't get why he is mad, I didn't do anything." I cried even more they both hugged me. Phoenix gave me a reassuring squeeze on the arm and we stood up. They patiently waited for me to calm down and for the obviousness of my breakdown to fade from my face. They then escorted me out of the door and back to the hall. Robin was nowhere to be seen we searched the whole ball room and asked people if they had seen a boy with a bowler hat, they all said no and wished us luck on finding him. That's when it hit me, when Robin is mad, upset or just needs to think he goes into the woods. The closest place to the woods in London would be Marcus's garden which had an orchid and maze. We ran outside, then we split up Marcus offered to search the orchid while me and Phoenix would search the maze.

The maze was dark and brooding, the bushes had over grown and some paths were blocked. I was running round a corner so deep in though I almost didn't notice I was in the middle. A beautiful fountain with a rearing Pegasus its wings wide open sat in the middle of the maze. At the bench hidden in the corner sat Robin, he hadn't noticed me yet as he was deep in thought. I wandered up to him. "Robin, why are you angry at me what did I do?" He looked up at me his once warm brown eyes were pitch black...

 **And cliff hanger. sorry I know you guys would be annoyed but I will need to do this because ... well I cant DM/leave a review about it/private message me if you want to do the competition.**

 **Hope you guys have a great Christmas.  
MERRY CHRISTMAS.**


	5. Authors note

_**Guys sorry but I cant update for the next few weeks as I'm doing GCSE options for the next 5-6 weeks and I have a going on at the minute.**_

 _ **I am really sorry, I promise I will update after my options are finished with.**_

 _ **Also can people pls DM or private message me if you would like to be Robin's Mysterious girlfriend.**_

 _ **Or any other character as I would like to add someone as a good character as well as bad.**_

 _ **I hope you understand why I wont update, I am truly sorry. But I have to decide what I want to take.**_

 _ **Any way if you would rather DM me then Private message then my Instagram is heavenlyone568**_

 _ **See you guys in a few weeks.**_

 _ **Heavenlyone568 xxx**_


End file.
